


18

by fxcknouiam



Series: boyxboy [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxcknouiam/pseuds/fxcknouiam
Summary: Teenage Louis telling teenage Harry he's pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this from forever ago! A little drabble I thought was cute, probably won't add to it. xoxo

"Are you sure you took the test right?" Harry asks for the fifth time, pulling at his hair while pacing.

"I think I know how to piss on a stick, Haz." Louis rolls his eyes. 

He didn't exactly know what to expect when he told his boyfriend the news: 'I'm pregnant', and after having a little over a week to process this, situation if you will, he was more than ready to help Harry process it as well. However, two hours of pacing later, Louis was a little bored and most definitely over it.

"Maybe I should pee on it too, yeah? I mean wouldn't that show if it's mine or, well, not?" 

"It's actually not yours, it's Liam's I just wanted to tell you about it first so I could watch you freak out in my room all night." He said flipping through an old magazine. When was Harry going to just shut up so they could make out already?

If Harry heard Louis, which he probably didn't considering he's been mostly talking to himself, he chose to ignore him. 

"Shit. Should we get married?" Harry looked at Louis finally stopping the pacing.

"'Shit should we get married?', that's quite the proposal, wait till your groupies at school hear about how romantic you are." Now he was getting annoyed. 

Like, yeah, okay. Getting pregnant in high school isn't the smartest thing to do but they were almost out of high school, and Louis got enough checks from his parents to support the three of them until Harry graduated and even after that. And, let's be honest here, Louis didn't want to go to uni. He just wanted to follow Harry to all his footie matches and look cute while he cheers for his man. Now the only thing that's changed is that there will be a little Harry... or Harriet tagging along. Babies are so not a big deal.

"What do we do Louis? This wasn't part of the plan." Harry had that look on his face, that look that makes people think he's confused but Louis knows it's that look when he's trying not to cry. 

"We didn't have a plan baby, it's not the end of the world. We'll be great parents and I'm obviously not that far along so we'll be graduated before it's born. I can clean out the smaller room I use as a closet for its room or we can even move into a new house, I have the money." 

It was true, he had enough money to do pretty much anything he wanted, whenever he wanted. That alone should be self explanatory for why he's nineteen and still in high school. He definitely took advantage of his of independence when his mom died. Louis was her only child thankfully because she was shit at being a parent. His dad left his mom when she was pregnant but he always sent hefty checks to make up for his abandonment, and when he heard about Johannah passing away he felt bad enough to open Louis his own bank account that gets automatic deposits every Friday. So between his dad's money and the checks he gets from his mom passing away while he was still a minor, he wasn't worried at all about having a baby.

"This really sucks." Harry sat next to Louis on the bed pouting.

Louis laughed. "That's what I should of done, yeah?" 

Harry snorted ."You realize we don't get to just be us anymore?"

"We'll always be us. Just us as parents, it was going to happen eventually anyways." Louis shrugged.

"It was?" Harry smiles, clearly surprised.

"Well, yeah." He mirrors Harry's stupidly happy face. "Besides, I'm not sure I would of been ready to break up with you when David Beckham realizes he's married the wrong Posh anyway." 

The curly haired lad plays offended but of course he still gives in and pecks Louis' lips when he pouts them out for a kiss. 

"Maybe we can trade for a weekend or something before we make any rash decisions." Harry mumbles, earning a swat to the balls from his boyfriend.


End file.
